


Not Worth A Sorry Soul

by Ottermouse



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Caretaking, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermouse/pseuds/Ottermouse
Summary: Slade begrudgingly takes care of Nightwing after being injured. Nightwing makes sure to pay him back.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 189





	Not Worth A Sorry Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for one of the Sladin week 2019 prompts ("I will take care of you" I think?). Got anxiety over missing the original deadline but I've spruced it up a bit and am posting now, hope you enjoy :)

“Didn’t Batman ever teach you when to stop? How to tell when your body’s had enough? Probably not, masochistic bastard,” Slade mumbled to himself as he struggled to unlock the door to his tiny safehouse apartment with the body of Nightwing slung loose over his shoulders.

He kicked at the wood after turning the knob, taking a few steps forward to dump the body on the cot that was at one end of the room before closing and locking the door behind him. He continued to grumble as he sifted through the contents of the medicine cabinet and first aid kit. He dragged a fold up chair next to the cot, setting the materials he’d gathered on the floor as he attempted to peel Nightwing’s costume off to better inspect his wounds.

“And I bet it was the Bat’s idea to have you wear a skin-tight suit, too, huh? Even if it wasn’t, I can’t imagine he argued about it at all.” Slade let out a big sigh as he gave up his struggle against the suit’s material. Wherever the zipper was, it was either hidden extremely well, or had broken off. “Anyone who says you’re low maintenance is a liar.”

He spent the next few minutes trying to cut the fabric with a pair of scissors to no avail, and elected to just pull out a sharp knife and use that, instead.

“Jesus Christ,” he exhaled as he saw the myriad of scars and bruises that littered the young man’s body. “Alright, let’s get to work.”

He pulled on a pair of gloves and spent the next few hours cleaning Nightwing up, stitching together the slash wounds that got him into this state to begin with, carefully wiping blood before any fell to join the other red-pink stains on the cot.

“Jesus _Christ,”_ he said with exasperation as he found several other fresh stitches that had been pulled. “You need to learn to take care of yourself. Not a single one of the sorry souls in Bludhaven is worth dying of infection and blood loss over.”

“I– didn’t know you cared so much.” Nightwing coughed out.

Slade gave his head a gentle smack. “Don’t tease the man you owe your life to.”

“Mm, is that why you stripped me of my costume so aggressively?”

“Maybe if its design wasn’t so ludicrous, I wouldn’t have had to, but here we are. Now stay still.”

Nightwing was surprisingly good at following instructions when he wanted to. Slade finished his work, wrapping the other’s chest and telling him to rest.

“Of course, Dr.Wilson,” he flashed a smile. “Is that your professional opinion?”  
“It’s my professional _knowledge_ ,” he replied as he peeled off his gloves.

“Thank you, Slade. Even if you only did this so I would owe you a sexual favor afterwards, I appreciate it and will gladly perform whatever act you’d like,” Nightwing dramatically laid his arm over his forehead as if swooning.

“Go to sleep, Dick.”

“Oh, say that again.”

“Go the _fuck_ to sleep, Richard,” he repeated before taking the blanket he had stashed under the couch seat cushions and throwing it over Nightwing’s body.

* * *

Slade woke up to the sound of rattling from the kitchenette.

“What’re you doing up?” he asked before he’d had the time to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

“I’m hungry.”

“Of course you are. Sit back down, I’ll get you something, we don’t need you pulling your stitches _again.”_ Slade got up, body aching from his sleeping position on the couch. It took him a moment to realize that Dick was still completely naked before making a quick detour and tossing him some clothes from a cardboard box.

“Aww, I thought you would like me like this,” the younger man looked over his shoulder and winked, striking a pose that highlighted the lines of his body. 

Slade didn’t reply, choosing instead to focus on sifting through the bare stock of the cupboards. He pulled out a box of oatmeal and some freeze dried berries. He kept his back to Dick as he poured the ingredients in a pot of water, turning the gas to the small camping stove on.

“Your clothes are a little big on me,” he heard Dick complain. He didn’t turn around, refusing to take the bait.

“I’d be surprised if they weren’t,” he scoffed instead.

He stirred the oatmeal around with a spoon, waiting a few more minutes as it continued to cook.

“You’re being awfully quiet,” he commented.

“Miss the sound of my voice? Sorry, I’ve been distracted by your ass.”

“Isn’t it _your_ ass that everyone is so into?”

“Doesn’t mean there aren’t any other nice looking butts out there.”

Slade turned the gas off, taking the pot’s handle and grabbing a pot holder to place on the table under the pot in front of Dick.

The other had definitely-on-purpose worn that shirt so it exposed one shoulder. He stood up from his chair, making it painfully obvious that the shirt was the _only_ thing he was wearing. After Slade put the pot down, Dick wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Thanks for taking _such_ good care of me~”

“Yeah, I’m sure Daddy would approve, now eat your food.”

“Yes, sir.” Dick leaned up and gave him a kiss too long and deep to be considered chaste, but not hard or hungry enough to be dirty.

Slade stood stunned for a moment, but quickly recovered, ruffling Dick’s bedhead as the hero sat back down to eat. He left the room, electing to strip off his sweat-dried suit and wash up while there was still a chance of Dick not fucking something up during the few minutes he was gone.

Being clean felt good, even if the water was lukewarm at best. He’d even allowed himself to tug his cock a few times while thinking of the man in the other room. He dried himself off, stepping out of the bathroom and snatching up the underwear and sweatpants that Grayson had discarded wearing in favor of only that t-shirt. Said man was now by the sink, washing the pot.

“You don’t need to do that.”

“It’s a habit. You’ll thank me later.” He turned off the water and wiped his hands using the bottom of the shirt.

“Dick…”

“Mhm?” the other walked up to him, placing a hand on his bare shoulder and letting it run down his chest, thumb a nipple, and feel up his muscles.

“My eyes are up here.”

Nightwing grinned, making eye contact with him but also moving his body closer so they were chest to chest. “I’m having a hard time reading you, so let’s ditch the subtext for a moment. I think you’re fucking hot and wouldn’t mind at all if you manhandled me onto the floor and pounded my brains out. I think you’re attracted to me, too, but something’s holding you back. What is it? The fact that I’m a hero and you’re a villain? You don’t want Batman breathing down your neck anymore than he already does? Our age difference? Do you think wanting me is a weakness?”

“Dick…” Slade let himself curl a hand around the other’s waist. It was all of those things and more, but he wasn’t about to admit that. “If I fucked you now, I’d tear out all those stitches I so lovingly put in you. Try again when you’re all healed up. If you still want it then.”

Dick smiled up at him. “Didn’t know you were such a saint.”

He leaned forward and began to kiss and suck at Slade’s neck. And Slade, _fuck_ , Slade let him do it. He stood there, fingers digging into Dick’s side as he sucked hickies into his skin. His cock twitched and grew in his sweatpants, and he couldn’t decide if he wanted Dick to touch him right that second or to just grin and bear it.

Dick pulled back, admiring the red, splotchy skin that would become purple in a few hours time. Slade was no longer able to hold himself back, surging downwards to kiss him, hard. He let his other hand travel down and grope at Dick’s ass.

“Don’t– tempt me– like this–” he growled out between kisses.

“I need to– pay you back– for taking care of me so well,” Dick paused and gave Slade an innocent look. “Will my stitches rip if I suck you off?”

“Jesus Christ, get on your knees.”

Dick obeyed instantly, pulling down on the elastic of the other’s pants and immediately rubbing the hard cock that popped out all over his face.

“Holy shit you’re such a slut,” Slade breathed out as Dick took his cock deep down his throat. “I’m not feeling very patient today, I’m gonna fuck your face and blow my load inside you, okay?”

Dick nodded, and Slade took his head in both hands before thrusting deep inside of him. Each stroke was long and hard, and hearing the absolute whore of a superhero choking and moaning around it made Slade want to wreck him even more. He pulled his cock out of his mouth, taking the base in his grasp and wildly slapping it across Dick’s face. Then, he moved in closer, and began to rub his balls across it as well. His cock began to leak heavily, so he pulled back, placing the tip right at Dick’s lips, who started lapping at it frantically.

“If the criminals in this city knew how much of a pretty little boy slut you were, you’d cut crime down by half just by offering your ass up to anyone who’d quit.”

He shoved his cock back down Dick’s throat without any warning, enjoying the muffled choking sound. He buried himself as deep as he could go and stayed there, thrusting a little more when he was able. Then, on the verge of cumming, he grabbed Dick and fucked the poor boy’s face as hard and roughly as he could, forcing himself past his throat before cumming straight down it.

He basked in the glow of his orgasm as he felt Dick swallow rapidly around him. He stayed inside his mouth, listening to the smacks of his lips as he continued to suck him dry. By the time Slade pulled out, he knew that he’d just experienced the best blow job of his entire life.

“Consider your debt paid, Nightwing,” he said, pulling Dick’s head back by his hair and examining the mess his cock made. “But I still expect you to return to me for a proper fucking.”

“Yes, sir.”

“No one else is allowed to touch you until then, understand?”

“Of course, sir.”

“Now get up and go back to sleep.”

“Slade?” Dick asked as he got off the floor. The older man noticed a wet stain on his shirt and some dribbles on the floor. “Could you cuddle with me?”

“I…” Slade hesitated, but then, like with everything else regarding the man, he gave in.


End file.
